Serena and Darien's Honeymoon Night 1 of 2 Days
by pattinsonariel34
Summary: Serena and Darien get married, and they experience where their love will take them, but will Darien's excitement, and nervousness get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

**(The Story of Serena and Darien's Wedding & Honeymoon in further detail) - Darien and Serena's perspectives**

Serena and I had just gotten threw the reception, and now it was time for our honeymoon.

**_(Honeymoon)_**

**(Darien's Perspective)**

After the wedding Serena and I pulled into the driveway, and I carried her across the threshold. Serena giggled when I swept her off of her feet. After we were in the living room for about five minutes, then we walked into the bedroom, and got changed into comfortable clothing. After we were dressed we sat down on the couch, and Serena snuggled tightly with me. I leaned down to kiss her and she reacted so intensly. She wrapped her silky smooth arms around my neck, and kissed me continuously.

Serena slowly kissed me and slowly her lips explored my facial features. She kissed me from my lips to my cheekbone, from my cheekbone to my jawline, and from my jawline to my collarbone. The sensations her kisses were giving me made my body tingle. She made me feel wonderful. After she kissed me she began to trace my collarbone softly with her teasing fingers. She slowly ran her silky, velvety hands down the center of my chest, and she started to kiss me again. She manuvered herself, and unbuttoned my shirt.

My eyes widened as her hand slowly flowed down my stomach towards a certain area. Her hand was so teasing. The way her silky smooth fingers danced on my skin made my muscles in my stomach twitch. She aroused me. She made me feel like a really different person. She looked down at me a smiled at me with her brilliantly white teeth. I could not believe this beautiful woman was mine. She looked like a goddess with her hair in a tight odango style, and her sleek bodice that was against mine.

Her kisses became addicting. So delicious, so tender, so soft. I moved my arms around her, and my hands rubbed the small of her back. I moved my hands so that one arm as stable to carry her, and so the other was able to hold her against me so the kissing would never stop. I slowly rose off of the couch with Serena in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. I tried to set her down carefully onto the bed, but instead it was gentle, but forceful at the same time. Personally she'd become so intense that I did not even think it was her anymore.

"Mmmmm." I said as she moved her hand around in the open space. Personally I never imagined that I would be doing this with Serena, but it just felt right.

"Darien." Serena quietly whispered. She was smiling up at me when I adjusted myself on my elbows. She began to unbutton the six extra buttons on my shirt that still kept her from reaching full excitement. "Sorry about this." She said smiling, and she ripped my shirt and the buttons flew everywhere.

"Serena!" I gasped. She was so excited that she immediatly knocked me over almost making me fall off of the bed. She buried her head against my neck, and nibbled on my ear. I chuckled. "Wait Serena." I said. She shot her face up to look at mine. I smiled, and rolled her over. I still had my pants on, but we would deal with that later.

"Darien, what are you going to do?" Serena asked playfully.

"This." In that second I gripped where the buttons where on Serena's PJ button-up shirt, and I ripped then apart as fast as I could. She gasped. Then I noticed she was wearing her bra. "Serena, do you seriously wear a bra when you sleep?" I asked curiously.

"No, I guess I just forgot." She said giggling. I let go of her for a moment, and I shook out of my sweat pants that Serena had unbuttoned earlier. I was wearing a pair of boxer shorts underneath the pants. I saw Serena giggle as she stared at my slightly muscular figure. I got back onto the bed and I was hovering myself over Serena to look at her. Her hair was still in its Odango style. I began to think as I took in what I was seeing, _I have never seen Serena with her hair down. I have always seen it up. I wonder what it looks like when it is down. I am sure that she has had her hair like normal before._ I smiled and looked at her. She was looking at me giggling. "What are you smiling at?" Serena asked.

"I was just thinking how I never see your hair down. Do you mind?" I asked gripping the pin that held Serena's hair in the odango style. She nodded, and I removed the pins, and after that I unwound her hair out of it's spherical shape. She looked so dashing. Her hair was beautiful. She was so beautiful. "Wow." I said. Serena giggled. "Serena your so beautiful." I gasped. She smiled, and I leaned down to kiss her. Then my eyes lead down to her pants that she was wearing. Serena's eyes followed mine.

"Darien what are you thinking about?" She asked. I smirked.

"I want you. I want you right now. I can't control my desire to have you any longer." I loudly whispered. She nodded and slipped herself out of her sleep pants to only reveal a pair of white bikini underwear. My heart raced as I took it all in. I was starting to pant quietly; quietly enough to where Serena was not able to notice.

"Well what do you think?" Serena asked. "Do I meet your expectations?" She asked.

"Oh my dear Serena. You have surpassed my expectations. You are more radiant than I thought." I said with wide, excited eyes. Her mouth quickly flew towards mine, "Serena are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes you are just exciting me." She answered. My mind was beginning to frustrate me. Seeing her in her Bra, and underwear did not seem to be enough. I blushed again. "Darien, what are you thinking now?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her and gripped the clutch that held her bra on. Her eyes widened. "Oh, well if you wish. You may." She approved. That excited me, but I was afraid. "Darien what is it?" She asked.

"I am just thinking that I don't want to disappoint you, and how I may scare you with my sudden intensity." Serena cupped her hands around my face, and rubbed the side of my left cheek with her hand.

"It's truly ok." She said in her velvet tone. I released my lips from hers.

"Serena?" I asked kind of embarrassed by my question.

"Yes?" She responded while panting. I leaned myself forward to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure it is ok for me to explore?" I asked. "I might be nervous, and I might get rough." I said warning her. She nodded with a friendly smile and I continued. I could not believe the size of her breasts compaired to her body. Her body looked skinnier due to their size. In that second Serena moaned. I smiled at the sound, so I smiled at the sounds that came from Serena. "Is this a pleasureable night?" I asked.

"Oh My... Darien! Yes!" She yelped in pleasure. I smiled. Then I slowly guided my eyes towards her area that was still covered by her underwear. I gripped the elastic that lined the top of her underwear. In that moment Serena arched her back, and moaned so loud I was surprised that a neighbor had not called the police to come down here. She immediatly balanced herself on her hands so see what I was doing, and I playfully pushed her back, and she laughed. I removed her slippers from her feet, and grabbed the elastic on her underwear again. Then slowly I began to move my hands to her inner thighs, and rubbed my hands up, and down. She didn't moan, but smiled at the sensation. I moved my hands back up to the elastic, and began to pull the elastic down. I felt her jump as I slowly pulled down the white panties she was wearing. Then I sat up on my knees as Serena balanced herself on her elbows. I looked at her, and took in everything. She smiled, and I climbed above her leaning down to kiss her.

"Serena I love you." I exclaimed.

"I love you to." Serena said panting. After that I realized that I wanted her extremely bad.

"Serena, can I take you now?" I asked laughing, but impatiently. She giggled.

"Yes you may." She approved.

"Serena I love you so much. I can not believe what just happened." I breathed. I tilted my head and kissed her.

"I know, I feel like a whole new person." She admitted, I balanced my head on my hand, and we kept our eyes on each other the entire night until we fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading this story. I will later be creating a similar story that has a less Graphic Nature in the story. The next chapter will be Darien's perspective of the night again. So anyones ideas, and reviews on what you liked, and didn't like would so much be appreciated.**

**Again thank you, and The chapter to include the other story with less graphic nature should be posted by november of this year. If the stories are not, then please send me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Serena and Darien's Wedding Night, and Honeymoon Night 2)**** - Darien's Perscpective**

After last night I was so tired. I felt so... so Excited, but amazed at the same time. I was staring outside the window at the beautiful cherry blossom tree that was bloom, _I am so amazed that the cherry blossom's only bloom one day in a whole year and it chose today. The day after my first night with Serena to bloom._ I breathed out in a calm fashion, and rolled over to see that Serena was still sleeping. _She looks like a sweet child. My sweet wife. Your so beautiful_. I looked at her face and saw great happiness. This was the first time I had even seen Serena smile in her sleep out of the time she lived here before our wedding. I could only hope that even in our next life that we are together. Her eyes were smooth and shut gently. Her lips curved perfectly with the color of peach. Her skin was silky smooth, and had a beautiful light tan. I moved my hand underneath the blankets, so I could wrap my arms around her. I closed my eyes just in case so she would think I was sleeping, and I slowly put, and laid my arm around her. She did not wake up for another half-hour. I did fall back asleep before she had woken up. I felt her hand graze my cheek, and that is when I woke up again.

"Good Morning Darien." She said.

"Good morning my Serenity." I smiled.

"Last night was amazing." She exclaimed.

"I couldn't agreed more."

Serena and I got out of bed and she took a shower while I was cooking breakfast. Bacon and Eggs. _Yum_. After I was dressed before She came out of the shower I brushed my hair, and went back out to the kitchen to tend to the food. My serena has such a heart. She came out after her shower in a towel, and walked up to me. She rubbed her body against me. She winked, but I just kissed her.

"I will go get dressed now. You can come along if you like." She said trying to lure my into the bedroom with her, I wanted to, but I was so hungery. After breakifast we ate breakfast, and she kepted knibling on my earlobe. Teasing me I think. Then when I wasn't responding Serena today was dressed in a caramel colored dress. I was happy that she enjoyed our night last night enough to want more, but I couldn't understand. I couldn't of been _that_ good. Could I? I looked at her.

"Serena, what did you think about last night seriously?"

"It was romantic. It was a sudden surge of love, and enjoyment. I mean... I would sure love to have that again." I had a good feeling that she was trying to seduce me.

"Well maybe a kiss." I told her. I swept her into my arms and we ran into the bedroom closing all the doors, and windows. The AC was on so it wasn't cold. I grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress, and slowly tried to unzip it now teasing her. She giggled. "Wow." I commented.

"What?!" She gasped as I kissed her under her ear.

"You are so sexy." I admitted as I pulled her dress off of her. I grabbed her pins out of her hair. Personally I didn't understand why she always had her hair up, she looked pretty with out it. "And to tell you the truth when we first meet I constantly had thoughts about do us doing this, but this is so much better." I exclaimed as she rubbed her thigh against me. I removed her undergarments, and other article of clothing from her as well as myself. We kissed the entire time, and well the intensity can be explained at a later date.

**Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it. This was my first rated M fanfic. **


End file.
